1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-forming device such as a laser printer, and a photosensitive cartridge, developer cartridge, and process cartridge detachably mounted in the image-forming device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, electrophotographic image-forming devices well known in the art have been equipped with separate cartridges for accommodating the developer and photosensitive member, respectively, so that the cartridges can be replaced individually based on their own life span.
One example of this type of image-forming device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,330,410 B1 includes a photosensitive cartridge accommodating a photosensitive drum, and a developer cartridge accommodating a developing roller, wherein the photosensitive cartridge and developer cartridge can be mounted in or removed from a main casing of the image-forming device as an integrated unit. In another image-forming device disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0161656 A1, the photosensitive cartridge and developer cartridge can be mounted in or removed from the main casing along independent paths.
However, both of these image-forming devices simply provide additional space in the main casing for the mounting path of the photosensitive cartridge and the mounting path of the developer cartridge. Accordingly, these image-forming devices impose limitations on how compact the device can be made.